Aventura Oscura: La Caída Del Héroe De Ooo
by Ooo-NuclearReckoning
Summary: La Tierra de Ooo ha ocultado secretos oscuros incluso desde antes de La gran guerra de los champiñones. La aparicón de una crisis en los reinos plantean el principio de la aventura mas peligrosa de Finn.El niño heroe se enfrentara a los cambios,nuevos enemigos, nuevas amistades y el regreso de su propia especie, sin embargo nadie conoce las verdaderas intenciones de los humanos


**Hola Lectores De FFN. Me Llamo Ooo-NuclearReckoning y he aquí mi Primer Historia En El Sitio. Pero primero 3 cosas**

**1-Agradezco cualquier recomendación, critica o "Flamas" sobre la Historia así como las tramas, subtramas y el más importante Ortografía. Agradezco cualquier idea que me presenten.**

**2-En realidad yo ya llevo tiempo leyendo Fics aquí (eran de Harry Potter y fue hace 5 años XD, Todavia recuerdo el tiempo que "perdía" aquí XD) Sin embargo esta será mi primer historia**

**3-Soy católico, asi que cualquier referencia o mención a demonios u otros dioses son solamente por diversión y para dar interés a la trama que voy a plantear**

**Declaimer/Descargo De Responsabilidad; Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura pertenece a Pendelton Ward.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta Historia puede incluir escenas un poco perturbadoras, Personajes un poco OOC y esto principalmente será AU, Un poco de sangre y violencia (Guerra de los champiñones). Y Finalmente algunos personajes OC (Creados por mi) (También creo que los amantes del Fiolee quierrán matarme XD)**

_**Aventura Oscura: La Caída Del Héroe De OOO**_

_**Prologo: La Historia Del Primer Mundo**_

_Nuestra historia inicia en un mundo limpio y de edificios tan altos que llegaban a los cielos llenos de símbolos, bosques coloridos, una fauna llena de vida y animales, suelos de cristal y diamante, mares azules como los ojos de su creador._

El planeta tierra (también llamado Fuente de la nueva vida o Fonte vitae novae) fue hace una vez un planeta puro y lleno de armonía. Los hombres y mujeres podían hacer lo que querían mientras acataran las ordenes de sus superiores en "la jerarquía del Padre" y rindieran tributo a este.

Si bien los humanos eran la especie inteligente mas "cambiada o evolucionada" fuesen los Dioses y Semidioses a quienes debían obedecer. Los dioses fueron en su mayoría parecidos a ellos y otros más tenían rasgos de animales como cara o cabeza de águila, león, serpiente y elefante, otros tenían rasgos sobrehumanos como mas dedos o manos o cabezas, la gran diferencia consistía en que los Dioses tenían poderes y habilidades que superaban fácilmente a los de los humanos. Estos dioses se caracterizaban por ser nobles aunque si bien un poco traviesos algunos (la cultura Asgardiana en su mayoría).Los dioses iniciaron a subir su jerarquía de forma lenta y decidían que los humanos debían saber su origen y así evitar conflictos. Para ello crearon el título de "Profeta" y seria aquel con el titulo el que contaría los orígenes de los dioses, los decretos del Padre y las andanzas de los dioses y semidioses.

Los profetas siguieron siendo humanos pero tenían una conexión psíquica con sus amos que le permitía saber todo y una capacidad de inteligencia tan abierta que podían recolectar tanto conocimiento y nunca olvidarlo. Vestían de blanco y llevaban un sombrero con temática del dios que se les asigno. Los profetas contaron que : Hace tiempo solo existía un dios y que decidió poblar los mundos que había creado con seres diferentes y que el mejor representante de cada mundo se convertiría en un "dios" sin superar los poderes de este, a este Dios se le llamo "Padre" (algunos dioses ostentaron el mismo título, sin embargo fue en especifico como Odín Padre de todo, por lo que no podrían ocupar el nombre de "Padre").Conforme los mundos fueron bien dirigidos, los dioses decidieron unirse para llamar al "Padre" y crear un nuevo mundo y nuevos seres que fueran inferiores a ellos para ver que podría pasar al tener a una raza que en un futuro dirigiría la paz y el conocimiento en todo el mundo. De ahí vinieron los humanos. (a pesar de que omitieron ciertos detalles).

Los dioses ocultaron un gran secreto a los seres vivos. Se trataba del "Ser Oscuro" un dios nada tolerante y con una obsesión por romper objetos de cristal. Una vez que se termino de construir la fauna helada, aquel "Ser Oscuro" inicio a controlar a las criaturas como los osos polares, los lobos, los Golems de nieve y principalmente a Los Pingüinos. Este ser también creó una energía que cualquiera que la portara tendría a su disposición un ejército de clones de si mismo y con habilidades de imitación de poderes y habilidades de los demás así como la invencibilidad. Este ser creó un ejército e invadió en una noche el mundo mientras los humanos dormían, se dedico a romper todo objeto de cristal. Eventualmente con dificultad fue derrotado y despojado de su Inmortalidad y furioso regreso a la fauna de más baja temperatura y empezó a planear su venganza.

Algunos humanos notaron el desastre que ocurrió y iniciaron a quejarse sobre la seguridad ya que los dioses no tenían algo que los protegiera. Por lo que otra vez los dioses se unieron y acordaron crear una mayor jerarquía que como fin tendría construir un ejército de defensa en caso de cualquier amenaza o de que el "Ser Oscuro" regresara. Los llamaron Ángeles y serian aquellos humanos con curiosidad y temerancia y extrema lealtad quienes ocuparían el lugar. Los ángeles fueron humanos que nunca envejecían y tenían más poderes que los profetas como volar por medio de sus alas blancas y crear nuevo conocimiento y también podían aparecer en cualquier parte del tiempo y del espacio, sin embargo tenían prohibido hablar de lo que vieron ahí. Los ángeles llevaban arpas y vestían de blanco como los Profetas (los profetas negaron subir de puesto porque su capacidad infinita de memorias seria limitada a pesar de tener poderes mas avanzados). En su mayoría fueron rubios y de ojos azules, pero hubo aquellos con pelo oscuro o marrón.

Un ángel en especial de Cabello Marrón oscuro y gran lealtad a lo que amaba fue el "elegido". Su nombre fue Hunson De la familia Abadeer. Su ascenso hacia a la gloria fue tanto que los dioses decidieron convertirlo en el "Lucifer o Portador de la Luz". El poder de Abadeer fue de tal magnitud que supero a sus hermanos y su "belleza" le dio popularidad. Sin embargo el "Ser Oscuro" ya había comenzado su venganza.

-Creo que he sido redimido mi señor Zeus-decía el ser oscuro que en su forma mortal había recibido el nombre de Gunter. -Por lo que no pido mis poderes de nuevo, pero algo mas grande para mis hermanos humanos- dijo tranquilamente el y que deseas ? -respondió el hombre de barba gris y túnica blanca, era tan alto y de corpulencia musculosa pero era uno de los dioses mas sabios.-Pido una nueva "Jerarquia", no ve que hay un desorden en todo el mundo ahora mismo y cada vez que los dioses se ocupan… ¡noso,nosotros no sabemos que hacer¡. Unnmm necesitamos un representante o alguien que gobierne cuando ustedes viajen a los otros mundos. -Teneis la razón, he decidido hablar con el consejo y pedir la creación de una nueva Jerarquía

Así los dioses se propusieron a crear la nueva jerarquía y nombrar cada cultura. Los asgardianos decidieron que tenían que ser Reyes y Reinas, los griegos que debían ser Príncipes y Princesas, algunos mas como los mayas o los chinos decidieron que tenían que ser Emperadores o Condes. Finalmente se llego al acuerdo de que todo se incluiría en un titulo llamado "Realeza". Para ese fin se construyeron objetos de Metal llamados de distintas formas "coronas, tiaras, etc" y decidieron dar poderes sobre ciertos elementos como el hielo y el fuego, además algunos tendrían las habilidades de los Ángeles y los Profetas. Una vez terminado de construir aquellos artefactos, se dividió a la tierra en "Reinos" y cada reino tendría a su representante. Que si faltaba con su compromiso de cuidar su parte del planeta, vería como este se destruiría y se iniciaría a pudrir desde dentro hasta fuera.

Los humanos normales empezaron a quejarse sobre una "Jerarquia" que creían era innecesaria e inútil. Los profetas no se inmutaron y siguieron siendo files al "Padre". En cuanto a los ángeles había ciertas diferencias, pero estas fueron arregladas por Hunson que siempre decía que los humanos nunca usarían su poder para hacer daño. Sin embargo todo eso cambio un día, ese día uno de los ángeles fue asesinado y en su cuerpo se había encontrado rastros de ángeles entraron en los reinados helados y encontraron al culpable que sin resistencia alguna revelo que fue el quien asesino a aquel angel, también revelo que fue su corona quien se lo dijo ya que eso traería paz. Fue entonces cuando el problema empezó.

-Ahh tenían razón, esos "reyes y reinas" solo son humanos con un poder que no pueden controlar- Decia Hunson a sus compañeros angeles inconformes. –Fue culpa de los "dioses", ¡Siempre hacen lo que quieren y no se dan cuenta que nosotros hemos perdido a uno de nuestros hermanos por culpa de "esos animales evolucionados"-El "Lucifer" estaba furioso y una creciente oscuridad iniciaba a invadirlo.-Saben lo que ¿debemos hacer?

-¿Que deberíamos hacer?- dijeron confundidos los ángeles

-Jajaja les dire que debemos quitar de su trono a todos los de la "realeza"-Dijo Hunson con obvio desprecio en su voz.-Y luego debemos revelarnos, debemos luchar contra esos tipos ¡Nosotros deberíamos ser los Dioses¡ ¡No ellos que son los que ocasionaron esto¡- la furia y el orgullo habían alcanzado al Ángel mas fuerte. La primera gran tragedia estaba a punto de Ocurrir.

Y Haci fue, que un día tranquilo comenzó el combate y la traición de los angeles a los Dioses y a sus otros soldados, destruyeron, invadieron y mataron a la "Realeza". Hunson desafío y derroto con facilidad a los otros dioses. Confiado por su éxito llego hasta el trono de "Dios Padre" (que era el nombre completo de "Padre") y esperando derrotarle con un simple ataque de un arma que el mismo había creado, "un hacha". Sin embargo fue derrotado con el movimiento de un dedo del "Padre". Triste por lo que había hecho Hunson, el "Padre" acordó no matarlo pero si desterrarlo a pesar de las decisiones de los otros Dioses. Hunson fue llevado con su antiguo título de "Lucifer" y todos los traidores a una dimensión entre el Universo y el cielo. El lugar se denomino "Nocheosfera" y era una dimensión donde el fuego ardía y los lamentos se podían escuchar, aquella dimensión se dividía en ciclos llamados "Infiernos". Los dioses revelaron que decidieron finalmente poner en marcha su plan de una dimensión a donde fuera la gente "Malvada" o que hiciera daño sin redimirse. Y Hunson sería el gobernante de esta olvidada dimensión. Seria "El Señor Del Mal" cuyo único deseo era el mal caótico. Tambien se le designo una nueva especie llamada "Demonio", eran ángeles oscuros con el poder de tomar la forma de cualquier "Cosa Malvada"y con piel azul fría,colmillos, ojos rojos, pelo negro y orejas puntiagudas, además ocultaban cuernos y una enorme cabeza en su interior. Con el tiempo se iniciaron subcategorizas de "Demonios" como pequeños monstruos rojos, Gigantes de fuego y demonios multiformas

Los humanos no supieron la realidad de estos sucesos y su confianza en los profetas inicio a ser menor debido a las decisiones de cada Dios. También se comenzó a llamar a Abadeer con los nombres de "Abaddon" o "Satanás" y se vio como algo temido y sin alma (a pesar de que tenia una XD).Sin embargo la escencia de Hunson logro salir de la "Nocheosfera" e inico a convencer a los humanos más débiles a cometer actos de mal y les prometia una gran recompensa como ninguna. Al principio no fue problema, pero con el tiempo los seguidores menores comenzaron a arrastra a los "Ángeles" y a los "Profetas". Les decía de un nuevo mundo donde los dioses no impedirían nada y sobre la verdadera "Luz". Entonces ya había comenzado. Todos comenzaron a rezar a este "Ángel Caído" y con cada "Maloso Vovis Et Cum Cum Espiritum" la esencia del mal demoniaco se hacía más fuerte y un día el elemento faltante (La carita de Phil) fue encontrado y Abadeer fue libre otra vez más.

La guerra era inevitable. Los demonios salieron y lo destruyeron todo, la gente corría y se escondía de estos males, aun hubo una relativa "seguridad". Los Soldados- Ángeles y Los Profetas se dividieron. Unos ángeles se convirtieron en demonios y los profetas ahora adoraban a Abadeer y se nombraban "Mensajeros De Demonio". La mayoría decidió seguir acatando las órdenes de los dioses. Y Por último los otros ángeles se convirtieron en guardianes de los humanos a pesar de la amenaza de Abadeer y de las reglas delo dioses, se llamaron a sí mismos "Ángeles Guardianes". Los Profetas independientes por otro lado crearon una visión del mundo que no necesitaba de Dioses ni de demonios, dígase creían que la humanidad era la culpable y buscarían una manera de aniquilar todo e iniciar un nuevo mundo, a estos entes se les denomino "Antiprofetas". Los dioses alarmados decidieron sin permiso del padre poner en marcha la creación de 2 cosas: Una nueva entidad denominada Muerte que evitaría que Abadeer se llevara todas las almas y otra era una energía poderosa llamada "Anti conocimiento" que como objetivo tenia destruir a Abadeer. Sin embargo esta energía provoco la destrucción parcial del planeta. Para entonces los humanos eran solo un millón, los ángeles estaban heridos de mortalidad y Los dioses eran mucho menos de los 2 anteriores.

"Padre" regreso y expulso a Abadeer, a la Muerte y a el "Anti conocimiento" a dimensiones lejanas y les dio un hambre en especifico. Lo único que se sabe es que Hunson tendría que alimentarse de "la esencia o Almas" de los humanos y las demás criaturas. La muerte no se molesto y de una forma misteriosa logro conservar su objetivo de llevarse a ciertas almas pero necesitaba "Piel". El "Anti conocimiento" fue encerrado en una dimensión abandonada con más seguridad y de la que no se podía escapar de ninguna forma.

Los dioses destruyeron los ritos que se hacían para invocar a Abadeer, así nadie sabría de qué forma traerlo de vuelta. También borraron de la memoria de los humanos todo lo que había pasado, aunque tanto humanos normales como de jerarquía escaparon de este proceso. Nadie sabía que "El Anti conocimiento" desprendió parte de su energía donde destruyo la tierra. A pesar de ser solo un pequeño fragmento de cristal negro y con apariencia de universo encerrado, todos le temían a lo que podía pasar si el potencial de dicho fragmento era mostrado. Así que se decidió esconderlo muy profundo en los rincones más oscuros de la tierra donde nadie se atrevería a ir. Hunson planeo en tomarlo, pero después de recordar que esa "cosa" lo había lastimado de gravedad, dejo su ansia por un poder incontrolable.

En cuanto al "ser oscuro" se dice que había contenido la energía que uso para su primera invasión en Un ojo de demonio, después de eso nadie lo volvió a ver (algunos rumores decían que dejo su esencia en un pingüino y otros que fue absorbido por uno de estos "inquietantes" animales).También se supo por ciertos testigos que antes de la destrucción total, Gunter maldijo la corona del Reino helado y se llevo una muestra del Poder de Abadeer consigo antes de desaparecer.

Los profetas tanto de los "Dioses" como de Abadeer sobrevivieron, como consecuencia de estos sucesos. Se creó la categoría de Ateo en las que algunos de los profetas de ambos bandos dejaron de creer en los dioses y demonios y buscaban la explicación lógica a todo. Solo quedo un Antiprofetas después del Desastre y fue buscado para ser destruido, sin embargo nunca fue encontrado.

Los Dioses y Semidioses que sobrevivieron a la destrucción dejaron escritos y pinturas para un legado, que esperaban que los humanos interpretaran bien esta vez."Dios Padre De Todos Los Dioses" sabía que grandes tragedias se avecinarían en un futuro a la tierra y para eso Creo 2 objetos de uso

La primera fue un hijo y sucesor que en un futuro se sacrificaría para salvar a la "nueva humanidad" de la esencia de Abadeer. La segunda seria un grupo de elegidos para enfrentar al mismísimo Diablo en persona y también a cualquiera que llegara a superarlo en maldad, pero solo uno de los "elegidos" demostraría su potencial siendo el primer humano que pueda enviar a Abadeer de donde regreso. Aquel "elegido" debería cuidarse bien pues desde su nacimiento seria perseguido por las fuerzas del mal

"Dios Padre" creo al último dios, un ser rojo con 4 cabezas,cada una con una personalidad diferente y con un espacio infinito de conocimiento. A este ser se le llamo Grob,Gob,Glob,Grod cuyo único propósito era vigilar los mundos y hacer que todas las fortunas y catástrofes se cumplieran como estaba predicho.

**Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado y Dejenme sus Reviews. Como ya dije acepto todas las criticas y sugerencias**

**Seguro muchos se preguntaran: ¿Qué demonios estoy leyendo? O ¿esto se relaciona con Hora De Aventura?. Pues no y si. Si les ha interesado esto debo decirles que este tema no se retomara tan rápido y me dedicare a la trama de verdad.**

**El "Anti conocimiento" fungirá como antagonista oculto y lo que se desprendió de el fue la "antimateria" (es muy peligroso si logran crear armas de esto)**

**El siguiente capitulo tratara sobre La Guerra De Los Champiñones Y El Lich,Simon Petrikov Y Rey Gusano**

**No le pierdan la vista a lo de los Antiprofetas ni a Hunson pues serán reamente importantes en el futuro**

**Que alguien adivine por que dije que los amantes de Fiolee me matarían XD**

**Bueno Que El Señor Les Brinde Salud Y Paz**

**Un Agradecimiento Especial a el Alquimistaarcano77, pues gracias a sus historias me he inspirado en conceptos poco usados y también otro al SoldadoDragon que hace muy buenos Fics (les recomiendo el que están haciendo estos 2 sobre Phineas Y Ferb).**


End file.
